


The Wolf, The Warlock, and The Closet

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Fics [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, Happy Derek Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Stiles accidentally opens a portal in Derek's guest room closet, it's super.





	

Derek’s life could be called a lot of things, but easy wasn’t one of them. Since the fire things had been a continual clusterfuck for him. He and Laura had never really settled in anywhere because they were always worried about the hunters, then Laura had died, then there had been everything in Beacon Hills with the alpha pack and getting Cora back, and then, _then_ Stiles was possessed, then he was made human, and then he died.

Well he didn’t die-die, he came back. After that he left Beacon Hills behind him for awhile. Cora convinced him to see a therapist, he traveled without feeling like there was someone on his tail, he started to feel like he could breathe for the first time in almost ten years.

It was Cora who convinced him they should move back to Beacon Hills. Scott’s pack was settled, Scott himself had finished college and was working as a nurse at the hospital, Lydia was working on her PhD in applied mathematics and teaching classes at Beacon University, Stiles was, well he was still Stiles.

And moving back had been the best thing Derek could have done. He had stepped back into Beacon Hills and it felt like a weight was lifted off his chest. Cora had given him a knowing look and told him there was no way she was living in the loft. She rented an apartment downtown, and Derek, well he bought a house, he started to put down roots.

These days his life was actually easy. He worked part time at the library, not because he needed the money but because he liked it there, he attended pack meetings once a week, he and Stiles had movie night every Friday, he and Kira went to the gym together most mornings. It was the easiest that his life had been since he was in high school, so he should have known the other shoe would drop eventually.

“Just stay the night,” Derek said to Stiles one Friday about six months after he had moved back to Beacon Hills. Stiles had come back after Derek because he was finishing his masters in folklore at Northwestern. The day he had gotten back he had shown up at Derek’s house looking like trouble with a smile on his face and a sleeve of tattoos on his left arm. It was the twinkle in his eye that looked like trouble though, and the way his smile had made Derek’s stomach flip.

“Fine,” Stiles muttered, making grabby hands at Derek meaning he wanted help off the couch. Derek huffed a small laugh and heaved Stiles up, he was heavier than he had been in high school mostly due to the muscles he had put on doing god knows what.

Stiles called his job ‘consulting’, but what that really meant was hunting and navigating the supernatural world without the help of the pack. What Stiles did wasn’t hunting like the Argents of the old days, he was more like Braeden but with a conscious. At least that’s what it looked like to Derek, Stiles never actually told them what he did.

“I’m not carrying you,” Derek said, knowing full well that he would be carrying Stiles up to the spare room next to his that had slowly but surely become Stiles’ room. Not that he was complaining, he liked having Stiles around and he had another guest room that the rest of the pack could use.

He unceremoniously dumped Stiles onto the bed and Stiles rubbed his face into the pillow, “Night Der.”

“Night Stiles,” Derek said with a soft smile. When he crawled into his own bed fifteen minutes later he was still smiling.

When he bolted awake a few hours later he was not smiling. There had been a loud bang that pulled him out of a happy dream about he and Stiles at the farmers market, a dream he would have liked to continue. He lay in his bed for a moment wondering if he had dreamt the sound, until there was another bang and he shot out of bed because it was coming from Stiles’ room. This was the other shoe he had been worrying about, he was always worried that Stiles would get hurt. 

He didn’t bother knocking, just threw the door open expecting to see some creature of the night hovering over Stiles, but instead he found Stiles looking at the closet, a baseball bat in one hand. His hair was sleep mussed but he looked completely alert. Derek dragged his eyes away from the low slung sweatpants and looked at the closet too.

“What’s in there?”

“Good question,” Stiles said, not taking his eyes off the door, “I may have opened a portal in your closet last week?”

“You did what?” Derek asked, looking away from the closet door to gape at Stiles.

“I thought I closed it!” Stiles all but yelled, “I’m still getting this warlock thing under control. You should know all about control wolfman.”

“We’re going to have to open the door to see if there’s something in there,” Derek said with a sigh.

“Open it, I’ll take care of whatever’s in there,” Stiles said, his face set in a determined look that told Derek to not argue with him.

“On three,” Derek said, taking the handle into his hand. Stiles nodded, “One, two, three.”

He opened the door and a dark, hairy, something came out of the closet and jumped onto Stiles. Derek shut the door quickly and went to Stiles’ side, ready to start a fight until he realized it was a dog.

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles muttered, more to himself than Derek.

“Is that a real dog?”

“I’m pretty sure,” Stiles said, trying to stand up but he stumbled backward.

“You’re hurt,” Derek said, kneeling down next to Stiles and putting a hand on his arm to drain the pain that wasn’t there.

“Just my pride,” Stiles said, petting the shaggy black dog, “I think this dude is my Familiar.”

“I thought those were cats,” Derek said, eyeing the dog distrustfully.

“Nah,” Stiles said with a smile, “I was trying to find him last weekend, hence the portal.”

“So you really are magical then?”

“It would appear so,” Stiles said, “I’m going to name him Remus.”

Derek snorted, then looked at Stiles again, “Why did you open the portal here? Why not at your apartment?”

“Uh, well,” Stiles ran a hand through his hair, “You’re suppose to open it where you’re most comfortable, your Familiar needs to feel safe to come into existence.”

“You feel safe here?”

“I feel safe whenever I’m with you dude,” Stiles said, his eyes finding Derek’s, “I, you. You’re where I feel the safest.”

“Oh.”

“I’m gonna make sure there’s nothing else in the closet,” Stiles said, getting up and poking his head inside.

“All clear?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said turning just in time for Derek to pin him against the closet door and drag his nose down Stiles’ jaw to his neck, “Derek, is this what I hope it is?”

“You feel safe with me,” Derek said into Stiles’ neck, “You trust me.”

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Stiles said turning so his lips were against Derek’s cheek, “I mean, I love you, I thought that was obvious.”

Derek’s heart stopped for a second and then he smiled widely, “I love you too.”

The kiss shook him to his core. He felt like he was being taken apart and put back together again. Stiles lips were soft against his, his tongue warm in his mouth, his hands steady as they roamed his body.

There was another ‘bang’ from the closet and they broke apart, “Fuck.”

Derek stepped back so they could open the door and they saw a hole in the floor, “What the hell is that?”

“Fucking Narnia,” Stiles muttered, then he said something in Latin and the floor closed up, “Should be okay now.”

“Warlock,” Derek said into Stiles hair with a smile.

“Wolf,” Stiles retorted, kissing Derek’s neck.

“Let’s keep magic out of the closet from now on.” Derek said with a laugh, kissing Stiles on the corner of his mouth.

“I can try, no promises though,” Stiles said and then Remus barked making both of them jump, “Maybe bed?”

“Yeah,” Derek said, half dragging Stiles to his room so they could sleep, or not sleep, whatever the case may be. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](exhuastedpigeon.tumblr.com)


End file.
